I'm Sorry
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Naruto diculik disaat mereka berdua bertengkar. yaoi, sasunaru. oneshot.


"Hidupku akan lebih baik kalau tidak menjadi penggerutu, Teme!" Naruto mendelik.

"Dan hidupku akan lebih baik kalau tidak ada kau." Sasuke balas mendelik.

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke. Mulutnya membuka tapi di tutup lagi tanpa keluar sepatah katapun. Dia keluar dari kamar mereka dan menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya. Sasuke mengernyit memandang pintu. Biasanya Naruto akan membalas berteriak. Apa kata-katanya sudah terlalu dalam? Atau Naruto kehabisan kata-kata?

Ah, sudahlah. Sasuke lebih memilih tidur daripada memikirkan itu. Dia yakin besok mereka akan seperti biasa lagi.

Ya dia yakin seperti itu sampai di tengah malam dia terbangun secara tiba-tiba karena rasa bersalahnya kepada Naruto. Dia keluar kamar dengan niat meminta maaf.

"Naruto?" panggilnya pelan.

Dia berharap melihat Naruto terbaring di sofa, tapi di sofa ruang keluarga tidak ada Naruto. Yang ada hanya secarik kertas.

Dengan panik Sasuke menyambar kertas itu dan membacanya,

_Kalau kau ingin Naruto kembali, aku minta uang tebusan 10 juta euro._

_Aku harap kau cepat datang ke tempat kita transaksi dulu, Sasuke._

_Kutunggu sampai pukul 8 pagi, kalau kau tidak datang, dengan senang hati akan kukembalikan kepala Naruto._

_Sign,_

_Deidara._

Sasuke meremas kertas itu.

"Deidara.. bisa-bisanya kau menculik Narutoku _lagi_."

.

.

**I'm Sorry**

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Crime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Requestnya Arakida No Hana

Warn : OOC, angst abal, chara death, yaoi

.

.

Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya. Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri waspada. Dia sudah berjalan 1 jam lebih setelah turun dari taksi di pinggir kota tadi. Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Tempat dia melakukan transaksi narkoba dulu. Tidak ada yang berbeda di tempat ini walau sudah berlalu 7 tahun sejak Sasuke kesini.

Di tengah ruangan ada kursi dan Naruto diikatkan di kursi itu. Di sampingnya Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau sudah bawa uangnya, Sasuke-kun?" Deidara mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjukkan kopernya. Dari ekor matanya dia melihat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Deidara hendak mengambil koper sebelum Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Aku butuh jaminan keselamatannya dulu," kata Sasuke dingin.

Deidara tersenyum licik, "kau mendapatkannya."

"Lepaskan dia."

"Oke," Deidara berjalan menuju Naruto, melepaskan ikatannya dan menyeretnya menuju Sasuke.

"Uangnya," Deidara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bersamaan."

Sasuke melemparkan kopernya bersamaan dengan Deidara mendorong Naruto. Sasuke kaget saat melihat wajah Naruto yang babak belur.

"Kau apakan dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dalam yang berbahaya.

"Oh, dia mau kabur. Jadi, yah.. terpaksa," kata Deidara tidak jelas, karena dia sibuk menghitung uangnya.

"Kenapa dia mau kabur? Dia tahu aku akan menyelamatkannya kan?"

"Yap! Uangnya pas. Apa—oh, tanyakan saja ke dia sendiri, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, "ayo kita pergi."

Deidara menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto selama beberapa saat. Sesudah mereka keluar dari gedung dia langsung memanggil Tobi.

"Bunuh mereka," kata Deidara singkat.

"Mereka? Tapi, Deidara-sama, Naruto-kun kan sudah di jamin keselamatannya."

"YA, MEMANG! Tapi tidakkah kau mengerti Tobi? Dulu aku juga menjamin keselamatannya dan kita menghabiskan 4 tahun penuh untuk pengangsingan!" Deidara mengambil napas, "tembak Sasuke dan aku yakin Naruto akan menyelamatkannya."

Tobi membungkuk hormat dan pergi melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sasuke hanya terus mencoba membuat Naruto bicara kepadanya, atau paling tidak menatapnya. Dia lupa sama sekali dengan hutang permintaan maafnya.

Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Saat dia memalingkan wajahnya dia melihat seseorang membawa _shotgun_ dan sedang mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Sasuke. Naruto membelalak kaget dan dengan cepat dia melompat dari samping Sasuke ke belakangnya bersamaan dengan bunyinya letusan tembakan.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke panik.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Naruto batuk berdarah dan memegangi dadanya yang berlubang. Darahnya mengucur deras dari lubang di dadanya. Matanya melirik ke tempat orang tadi menembaknya. Tobi mengarahkan senjata yang lebih besar tepat ke tubuh Sasuke.

"_Kuso!"_ Naruto merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi rentetan tembakan selanjutnya yang menuju Sasuke.

_Machine gun_.. Tobi menembaki Naruto dengan machine gun. Sekarang di seluruh tubuh Naruto sudah bersarang puluhan peluru. Darah dimana-mana. Kepala Naruto pusing. Dia kekurangan darah. Semuanya hitam dan buram.

Sasuke merobek lengan mantelnya dengan panik. Tapi dia bingung mau menghentikan darah yang mana, terlalu banyak lubang disini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengikatkannya di semua luka.

Tiba-tiba peluru melesat melewati atas kepala Sasuke. Peluru itu nyaris saja mengenai kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepala dengan angkuh. Matanya menyipit, berkonsenterasi mencari Tobi. Begitu menemukannya dia langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan menembak Tobi. Sekali tembakan Tobi langsung jatuh.

Sasuke yakin 100% peluru tembakannya bersarang di kepala Tobi.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Sungguh sebenarnya Sasuke merasa konyol menanyakan "kau tidak apa-apa?" kepada Naruto karena jelas Naruto terluka!

Sasuke baru mau menggendong Naruto dan berlari ke rumah sakit terdekat ketika Naruto memegang pipinya dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "berkat kau."

Lalu dia menggendong Naruto bridal style.

"Aku tahu akan sangat sakit kalau terguncang tapi aku harus berlari, tahan ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Setelah mendapat persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke langsung memacu kakinya mencari rumah sakit. Dia mengumpat di dalam hati tentang betapa jauhnya daerah ini dari kota.

Sekali-kali dia melirik Naruto yang terus merintih kesakitan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau akan sembuh. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke tersengal-sengal, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, napasnya memburu, rasa sakit dan panas di seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Semua begitu menyiksanya.

"Te..me.."

"Tenang Dobe! Disini pasti ada rumah sakit atau klinik!"

"Teme.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja! Aku janji!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang mencengkeram dadanya sendiri.

"Sudahlah," kata Naruto, menatap langsung mata hitam Sasuke.

"Tidak! Pasti di sekitar sini ada rumah sakit! Ya, ya, pasti ada!" kata Sasuke, memandang sekeliling dengan liar.

"Sas..uke.. Sasuke! Lihat aku!"

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau tahu ini," katanya tersengal. Tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkeram dadanya yang berlubang diusapkannya dengan lembut ke pipi Sasuke.

"Aku.."

"Tidak! Dobe—Naruto! Kau harus pulang bersamaku! Kau harus pulang bersamaku!"

"Aku selalu—" Naruto batuk berdarah lagi.

"Kau harus pulang bersamaku—kita harus bersama lagi!" Sasuke ngeri ketika Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga—dan kita akan selalu bersama. _Kuso!_ Dimana rumah sakit?" Sasuke kembali memandang sekeliling dengan panik.

"Sudahlah. Sudah terlambat," Naruto tersenyum.

"Belum! Belum—jangan!"

Naruto memegang kerah kemeja Sasuke. Berusaha memberi isyarat agar dia berhenti berlari. Agar dia tidak berjuang untuk hal yang pasti akan sia-sia. Agar dia berhenti menyakiti dirinya dengan terus berlari tanpa henti.

"Naruto! Jangan! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh—" Sasuke kehabisan napas, tapi dia tetap berlari.

Sampai suara rintihan yang sangat menyakitkan telinganya terdengar, "Sasuke.. sudah..lah.. sakit.."

Sasuke berhenti berlari, dia memandang Naruto putus asa.

"Jangan pergi dariku.." bisik Sasuke lirih.

_Onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau," Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto.

Kakinya tidak mampu menahan beratnya lagi, lutut Sasuke tertekuk. Dia berlutut, matanya berkaca-kaca tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Sasuke menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

"_Please_.. jangan pergi dariku, Naruto," kata Sasuke tersendat. Bahunya berguncang.

"Aku tidak pergi darimu. Hei, lihat aku," perlahan, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke menghadap wajahnya lagi. Pipi Sasuke terdapat bercak-bercak air mata.

"Aku tidak pergi darimu. Aku.. ada disi..ni," Naruto menyentuh dada Sasuke.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Dia memeluknya erat sekali, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Naruto bernapas pendek-pendek.

"_Sa..yona..ra.."_ bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke, matanya terpejam rapat.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia baru mau mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Naruto yang banjir darah ketika dia merasa takut kalau kekasihnya benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya. Dia tidak cukup berani untuk mengetahui kebenaran.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh mati. Kau tidak boleh mati."

Tapi seberapa keras guncangannya, seberapa kencang teriakannya, seberapa banyak pukulannya, usaha Sasuke untuk membangunkan Naruto pasti gagal. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu usahanya pasti sia-sia, dia harus merelakannya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto.

Dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Seakan langit ikut sedih dengan kepergian Naruto, hujan mengguyur daerah itu tanpa ampun.

"NARUTOO!" raungan Sasuke mengalahi suara hujan yang memecah keheningan malam.

Dia membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup. Dia tidak mempunyai niat untuk berteduh sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin berlutut disini. Menatap Naruto. Tidak ada yang ingin di lakukannya lagi selain menatap Naruto, membelainya dan memeluknya.

Semua sudah tidak ada artinya lagi tanpa Naruto. Hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Dia sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Satu-satunya cahaya di dalam hidupnya yang gelap.

Bisa apa dia?

Kalau tidak ada Naruto dia pasti masih menjadi penjual narkoba.

Kalau tidak ada Naruto dia pasti tidak akan merasakan hidup yang berwarna.

Kalau tidak ada Naruto dia pasti tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta..

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris onyx yang semakin dingin seiring berlalunya waktu. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, tapi yang di sampingnya hanyalah guling. Bukan Naruto. Tidak ada Naruto.

Dia menatap kosong ke tempat Naruto biasanya berbaring. Dia tidak bisa lagi membangunkannya, atau memberinya ciuman selamat pagi. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyuruhnya berhenti membuat ramen. Dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar tawanya yang renyah. Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyumnya yang manis..

Setiap pagi, kenangan-kenangannya bersama Naruto pasti berkelebat muncul di benaknya. Dan entah kenapa itu pasti selalu membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Dia menghela napas. Dia harus tegar. Memang ada saat-saat dia merasa dia ingin bergabung bersama Naruto secepatnya. Tapi dia tahu, pasti Naruto akan memarahinya. Pasti Naruto merasa sia-sia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dia kalau tahu dia akan bunuh diri di masa depan hanya karena kehilangannya.

Sasuke mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kemudian dia memakai kaos hitam dan jaket birunya. Dia akan berziarah ke makam Naruto. Ini hari kematian orang yang di kasihinya.

"Maaf, Dobe. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf karena perkataanku malam itu."

Itu kata-kata Sasuke setiap berziarah ke makam Naruto. Selalu itu, seakan dia tidak mempunyai hal lain untuk di bahas.

"Sudah setahun sejak kepergianmu. Waktu cepat berlalu ya," Sasuke membelai nisan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Dobe. Aku akan tegar. Walau berat kehilanganmu. Tapi, ya, aku akan tegar. Kau tidak mau aku menangisimu saja kan? Yah.. untuk yang satu itu agak susah sebenarnya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai kehilangan arah saat kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Sasuke menatap sedih nisan Naruto.

"Hidupku hampa tanpamu, Dobe.."

Dia menghela napas, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pulang.

_Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Sasuke. Aku menjagamu dari atas sini. Aku akan menanti dengan sabar sampai kau kembali ke atas sini bersamaku._

END

Ini rikuesnya han...dibuat dalam waktu 3 hari kurang. Dan itu berganti-ganti idenya, sampe akhirnya inget film Mars Needs Mom. Kau tahu? Film kartun 3D yang keren itu? Entah di tahun berapa, aku tidak ingat. Jadii, fic ini terinspirasi dari film itu, yang aslinya si ibunya ga mati tapi. Sebenernya dalam pengerjaannya sih sehari doang #sombong. Makanya jelek -_- sudahlah.

Dibilang aku lagi ga galau. Maksa orang galau aja sih -_-" #digebuk

Yah, Arakida No Hana, udah puas? CEPET SBRL-NYA YAAA, AWAS AJA KALO LAMA.

Review, _please!_

Nb : sekarang Sasuke pengusaha muda yang tajir makanya dia bisa nyiapin 10 juta euro dengan mudah dan cepat, terus dia ketemu Naruto 7 tahun yang lalu, saat Naruto di culik (5 tahun yang lalu) sesudahnya Sasuke langsung menghubungi polisi dan Deidara kabur tepat waktu sebelum polisi dateng. Terus 4 tahun penuh si Deidara mengasingkan diri sampe akhirnya butuh uang dan menculik Naruto lagi. Cara yang paling efektif. #eh


End file.
